


wayward sons

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carry On My Wayward Son, Family, Hunting trip, Other, Winchester kids, destiel kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the future and the Winchester boys are back but these are not the Winchesters wev come to know and love. The mission is farmiliar. The faces are new. Family is a bond that can never be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wayward sons

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this one. Its the first one iv written with mainly original charachters. I cried while writting it. I put a lot of heart into it and i really hope that shows.

A black 1867 Chevy Impala pulls up to a house with a white picket fence surrounding the yard. Its being driven by two attractive, young brothers. Seeing a car pull up at all would be shock, let alone this car. In the year 2037 most people are either part of the green movement and ride bikes everywhere or take the bullet trains. Usually, the only actual cars you see are emergency vehicles. I guess the Impala counts as an emergency vehicle, though.  
The brothers approach the front door. Knocking, they nervously await the reply. An aged Sam Winchester answers the door. He smiles a huge smile at his nephews until he notices the forlorn looks on their faces. “Hi uncle Sam. Can we come in? There is something we need to talk to you about.” Said, the older one, Bobby. They sauntered into the house. Bobby had Dean’s eyes, lips, bone structure, and attitude. His skin tone and hair were Cas’s, no doubt about that.  
“Are Jess and Charlie home?” The younger one, Kevin, asked with a puppy-like excitement. Kevin had Cas’s blue eyes, with the same wondrous outlook on life he once had himself. His hair was the same shade as Dean’s but he let it grow out like his uncle. Sam raised one eyebrow and smirked at him. “No, Kev. Jess is in California helping rebuild homes for the disaster victims and Charlie is away at Stanford.” He beamed. He was a proud father. The four kids had been so close growing up but, as soon as Sam found out Dean had been taking them on hunts with him and Cas back in 2031, he broke ties.  
They arrived at the living room. Sam sank into his lazy-boy next to the fireplace. It has two gigantic shelves surrounding it, filled with every lore book “team free will” had salvaged. Kevin touched each one like he could visualize every adventure his dad’s and uncle had ever had just by running his fingers across their spines. Bobby sat on the couch across from his uncle, his hands folded in his lap. They stayed there, silently in this moment for what felt like hours. Bobby broke the silence. “Our dads went on a hunting trip and haven’t been home in a while.” Sam’s face went white.   
When the impala had pulled up into the driveway, Sam already knew something was up. Dean would never let the kids drive his baby on their own voluntarily. Cas had been driving a pick up for years now and that had been the family car for a while. They only took the impala out for events or if Dean went on out for one of his long drives. He had been expecting to hear those words for a long time but had hopped he never would.   
Sam had gotten used to his relatively quiet life. Raising two girls on his own was hard enough but he had also taken on the role Bobby Singer had played so many years ago. His wife had been a hunter from Colorado, in the town they settled down in a d swore to protect. She had been a smart and beautiful woman who gave Sam two incredible daughters before losing her life in a nest raid. It was a mistake, taking her hunting while they had babies at home. The girls would need their mother. Sam’s guilt, all these years later, had never subsided.   
“Papa C went to see an old friend and when he didn’t come home that night, Papa D went after him.” Said, Kevin. Sam looked shocked. His first thoughts were, “ Who was Cas going to see? Why didn’t Dean take the impala? What “big bad” would they have to fight this time?” He said out loud to himself, “Dean wouldn’t have left the impala unless he wasn’t planning on coming home.” He napped back to the reality he was facing. He realized what he had just said was insensitive to say in front of them so bluntly. He stammered out an apology. The boys loved their parents and he didn’t want to make them worry any more than they already were.   
Bobby stood up abruptly. “Well, what are we sitting around here for? What? Are we waiting for an invitation? Lets go find our dads. Come on Kevin. Uncle Sam, you coming?” He smiled at the 21 year old taking charge. He saw so much of Dean in him. The taking control of a situation was one of the many traits he picked up from his father, unfortunately, he also picked up his “shoot first ask questions later” attitude. Sam knew Dean and Cas had been training the boys well. Back when they were just kids, Dean had been training all four on monster hunting basics. Sam was fine with them knowing how to defend themselves but actually hunting, going out and looking for trouble, was what he wanted to keep the girls away from. He was confident the four could hold their own, though.  
The boys and their uncle went down to the basement. All the way at the back wall of the room, behind boxes and boxes of baby clothes, old toys, and holiday decorations, was a large, metal cabinet. The arsenal. He had every type of bullet you could think of to kill every type of creature imaginable. There were oils, talismans, shot guns, rifles, axes, sacred blades, and many more weapons. The boys marveled at the collection. Until then, the only weapons they had experience with were the ones their father key in the trunk of the impala. They loaded up and headed out.  
Sam stopped in the kitchen to leave a note for Jess who would be home any day now. He wanted her to know the situation but didn’t want to disturb her. She was living a normal life, or so he thought. Jess was a clever girl. The rebuild had been a front the entire time. She had actually been tracking a monster that had been wreaking havoc in the major tourist spots in California for weeks now. She knew her father would be furious if he knew she had been hunting, especially on her own. He didn’t expect to see her anytime soon now that he was going on a trip of his own, but that would change quickly as soon as she saw the note. Jess was very much like her father, putting family first above all else. That’s why she would be back on the road soon, to catch up with him and her cousins.  
They all approached the impala. Bobby went to the drivers side door but Sam put his hand on his shoulder and signaled him to get I the back. He hadn’t been in this car for almost two decades. It was a blast from the past for sure. Dean and the boys had kept her in good shape over the years. The original tape deck was even still in tact. He was willing to bet the tapes were too. As he started the car he pushed in the tape sticking out of the deck. The song that came on, as they drove into the rising sun coming over the horizon, brought a tear to his eye. The car purred to the tune. The wind carried the lyrics out the opened windows like a war cry of a warrior with nothing left to lose.  
“Carry on my wayward son, they’ll be peace when you are done, lay your wary head to rest, don’t you cry no more”  
They flowed on the breeze once again, through Sam’s hair and into his heart.


End file.
